Incessant War
by WordsOfTheStory
Summary: When Sophie finally thinks things have settled down with the Neverseen, everything goes wrong. After she gets matched with a stranger, her friends are captured, and she is all alone, she doesn't know if there is any hope left. She has always gotten through fights, but this might be the one and final battle that might end it all. Will Sophie succeed?
1. Matchmaking

**Hey guys! I am an old KOTLC writer but deleted my previous stories. I am super excited about this story. I absolutely LOVE to hear what you guys think so PLEASE leave a review, or message me anything about the story. I may have made some grammatical errors, and if I did, please tell me! I try to fit writing my stories in my day after school, and sometimes homework takes up my writing time, so sometimes I make mistakes and spell things or format things wrong. Anyway, I hope you like the story, and I will post 1-7 chapters a week. My goal is one a day, but if I don't I will for sure do it the next day. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **Katrina**

Thunder boomed and lightning struck. Sophie ran across the field that was only lit by the distant moonlight. Her clothes were torn and her feet ached. She heard the footsteps behind her growing louder and louder, faster and faster. Soon enough she came to a cliff. The same cliff her and the others jumped off to teleport. She couldn't jump and teleport now, she was too tired. Sophie turned around and as she did, a figure in a black Neverseen hoodie pushed her off the cliff. Sophie screamed and sat up straight in her bed.

She was breathing hard and holding her chest. _Just a dream. It was just a dream._ she thought. She heard a distant call from Grady downstairs, "Sophie! Get up! You're going to be late. And make sure to dress nice!" Dress nice? Get ready? What was going on today again? As Sophie was thinking it finally struck her. Matchmaking scrolls! We go to fill them today.

She ran out of bed and quickly changed into her formal light blue shirt with black leggings. As she headed downstairs, she heard Grady and Edaline in their room as she was passing by their door. She heard Grady raise his voice a little and stopped to hear what was going down.

"Grady, please calm down. I'm sure she will choose the right decision." Edaline reassured.

"Calm down?! Sophie is going to her Matchmaking session! If she gets matched with that boy, -"

"Eavesdropping, huh?" said a familiar voice. Sophie spun around to see Sandor. "Sandor!" Sophie rejoiced. She ran and gave him a huge hug. Sandor had gone away for awhile as training. Since Sophie is always getting in crazy situations, Sandor had to get some more training. And he had a few injuries, so those had to be fixed.

"Miss. Foster." Sandor said with a straight face. He didn't hug her back, he stood straight, and not a little smile grew on his face. "Sandor? Why are you so… professional?" Sophie burst out laughing and so did Sandor. "I was just tricking you. I would never be that serious." As they laughed, Grady and Edaline opened their door and look confused at first. But, when they saw Sandor, they gave their hello's and asked how training went.

As the adults talked, Sophie went down to the kitchen to sneak some Mallowmelts in her bag. Then, she quickly made a breakfast and ate. "See you guys later!" and before anyone could answer, she walked out the door.


	2. About To Start

Sophie arrived at a building called Match. It was made of bright purple gems that glistened in the sun. Fitz, Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Sophie all met up in front of the building. "Hey, Foster. Ready to get matched with the one and only Keefe?" Sophie rolled her eyes and chucked, "Nice to see you too, Keefe." Biana and Fitz walked over to us and Fitz said, "Hey guys. Anyone else nervous?" Sophie said she was and Keefe said he knew he was fine because he would get matched with Sophie.

"Who do you want to be matched with, Fitz?" Keefe asked. Fitz chuckled nervously and looked over at Sophie. She pulled an eyelash out. Keefe said, "Sophie? You want to be matched with Sophie? No way, she is mine. Watch, she loves me." Keefe turned to Sophie, grabbed her by her waist and dipped her like in a salsa dance.

Sophie took it all by surprise and stumbled up. "What was that for?" Sophie said. Keefe leaned in and she could feel his breath on her face. "You liked it. I can tell. See, Keefe? She loves me." We all started to walk in, and Fitz walked next to me. "Do you think Dex is ok? He hasn't spoken a word since we arrived."

Sophie looked behind her and saw Dex walking slowly behind them, alone. Sophie slowed down, and caught up to him. "You ok Dex?" Sophie asked. He shrugged, "Just a bit upset." Sophie asked why and Dex explained how he had just made a new gadget to help his little brothers and sister in the bathroom. Since they are little, its a bit hard to reach the sink to brush their teeth in the morning. He made a button that has each of their names on it and they click it, and a step for that kid's height would come out of the ground for them to step on in the morning. Lex tried it out, but jumped on it really hard and it broke.

"Oh, Dex. I'm sure you can fix it. That was really nice of you to make that for them." Sophie reassured. Before Dex could answer, a speakerphone said "ATTENTION all students. ATTENTION all students. Please sign your name at the register, and the helpers will give you a pass. Blue pass, green pass, or purple pass. There are three rooms each with their own color. Your pass, your room. Head there and your instructor will give you your next step. Thanks for coming."

Keefe, Biana, Fitz, Sophie, and Dex all signed their names in and got a pass. Biana and Dex got green, Fitz and Keefe got blue, and Sophie got purple. They all headed their separate ways, and Sophie stepped in the purple room. All the seats were set on one big table. They all had name tags, a scroll, a pen, and a divider between all the people.

As Sophie looked for her name, she realized all the names were in boy girl order. She finally found her name, and she was in between two boys named Brett and Theo. She took a seat, and waited to begin.


	3. Falling Deeply Into His Eyes

**Hey guys! I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter. I purposely made it short because everything that happens is important and it's all coming at once. I don't want it long because I feel readers don't think its as important. This took me longer than I expected because I thought a lot about it as I wrote it. It was a lot of fun. And this boy that you will meet is very important to the story. (Read the summary to see more) He is in the summary. (Not by name though)**

"Are you all ready? I am going to take attendance. Please say here, or present when I call your name." the instructor said. "Tim. Angelo. Briana. Kyle…" I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Psst. What's your name?" I looked at the boy next to me. He was Brett. He had dark hair, with bright blue eyes. He wore all black. He put his hand through his hair and winked at Sophie. "Um… I'm Sophie. We should really listen if the instructor calls one of our names." She tried to get him to stop talking to her, but he wouldn't.

"Are you nervous? I am. Well, not really I don't usually get nervous. I'm tough." He smirked and smiled. Brett was mysterious. "We should really stop talking…" Then the instructor said, "Sophie?" She said present and then looked back at Brett. "Look, you seem nice but I don't want to get caught talking and thrown out. So please, stop." Brett looked deeply into Sophie's eyes. "You have brown eyes. Thats… beautiful. And you seem like a goody-two-shoes. I've done some pretty bad things. I don't think we will be matched. Although I do hope we do." He grabbed my hand and smirked.

I fell into his deep eyes. I felt like I was in a whole 'nother world. It felt like love, and happiness. But, then it turns to darkness and evil. It was a horrible place. Soon, it turned back into a happy place. There was a waterfall, grass, and love. Him and I were standing on a bridge. He held me close, and before our lips could touch I blinked and woke up from whatever this was.

I quickly withdrew my hand and breathed deeply. "Um… I think we're going to start." I looked away from him, wondering what happened. I was tempted to look back into his eyes and go back to that amazing place. But as amazing as it was, it was evil. I could feel it. Who was Brett? What did he do to me?

The instructor told us all the rules, but Sophie didn't listen. She was so confused about what happened. Soon enough the instructor said, "Begin."


	4. Screams

**So this chapter gets very deep. I know the story might not be good yet, but I'm going to start to add cliffhangers to torture you guys and I'll start to make the chapters longer. Bear with me. And get ready too..**

 **Read!**

"Begin." Begin?! Sophie didn't even hear the rules. She opened the scroll and saw a lot of questions. They numbered 1-50. We were given 3 hours to complete it. Then, we come back tomorrow and do another 50. Then the next day and the next. A total of 500 questions. 10 days. 30 hours. A lot of work. Sophie took a deep breath. _Okay. I can do this._ It was irking her. She couldn't concentrate after what happened. She tried to get it off her mind.

Which is more your personality?

Shy, quiet, doesn't stick out.

Energetic, loud, excited

Proud, Strong, Caring

Hates everyone, mean, selfish

Sophie chose C and went on to the next few questions. She got to question 17 and it looked weird. It was,

17\. How are you doing? Scared? :P

When Sophie read the question, she was confused. She blinked and the question now said,

17\. What are your grades like?

She had the thought of Brett. Sophie looked over at him and he winked at her. It was him. How did he do that? Sophie tried to push it away from her mind. She went on to more questions. At question 46, it stumped her.

46\. What is one thing you would change about yourself? Sophie thought and wrote, _How I was created._ She had really not liked the thought of her being _created_ less than her coming from a family. She was an experiment. A project. She wasn't part of a family or of a whole. She was just a science project.

Once Sophie finished, she handed in her scroll, and waited in the lobby for the others. When she walked in, she saw Brett sitting on the chair. "Brett? I thought you were still sitting next to me in class?" He smiled and said, "I am. Or, I was." Now that Sophie took a good look at him, he was partly transparent. She could see through him.

Sophie walked over to him and put her hand through him. "How…?" He put his finger over her lips. "Shh… it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to me is you." Even though he wasn't there, Sophie could feel him in a way. She felt his hand as he placed it on her waist and pulled her towards him.

Sophie looked into his eyes, not letting herself be reminded of the danger she saw in it before. He was just so irresistible. She longed for the feeling of looking into his deep eyes again. She went into his eye world… whatever it was- again. This time, there was darkness everywhere. Her eyes were wide open but she couldn't see anything. In the distance, a light was on him. We beckoned her with his fingers.

She walked over to him and he dipped her and kissed her. This time, she actually did it. And she felt it on her lips. Her eyes were wide open the whole time. The kiss seemed longer and longer. Soon enough she saw a black venom going up her arms and through her body. She tried pushing him away. The kiss was poison. Was it? She didn't know what it was. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, but it was hurting her. She couldn't get him away. He wasn't actually kissing her though, just in this eye world.

She tried pulling away, tried to stop the venom before it got to her heart. She couldn't. He pulled her closer, tighter. She started to panic. She loved the feeling, but hated it at the same time. She almost wanted to scream. She couldn't. She screamed. She finally did it. Their lips parted and she screamed.

"Sophie! Sophie! Are you ok?" Biana asked. Sophie opened her eyes. She couldn't remember when she closed them. Brett was gone. She was in the lobby, on the floor, screaming. She stopped. She looked around. Keefe, Fitz, Dex, and Biana were looking at her. "Where did he go?" Sophie asked as she quickly sat up and looked for Brett.

Fitz stepped over to her. "Who? Sophie, who?" He held her hand and she said, "Brett."


	5. Brett

**Hey guys! Sorry I posted later today. I am in the school spelling bee that only consists of 8 kids out of the whole school (and I'm one of them) and I was studying for the upcoming event. I'm super nervous. Anyway, this chapter is mostly a recap with some of Keefe's remarks and Fitz's feelings. Towards the end, Fitz becomes unconsious and well, you'll have to read and find out!**

"Sophie. Answer me. WHO IS BRETT?" Fitz said as he gripped her hand tighter. Sophie stood up, shaking as she did. "H-he is a boy that was i-in my class with me." Keefe put his arms over his chest and said, "A boy? I'm going to kick his butt if he did anything to you."

Fitz and the others took Sophie to her house and set her on her bed. She sat up, not wanting to lay down. Fitz and Keefe were on either sides of her. "Okay, Foster. Tell us everything that happened from start to finish. Also, gigantor is here too. Apparently, he has to take notes now." Keefe said. Sandor rolled his eyes and gave Keefe a look.

"Take your time, Sophie. Just tell us what happened." Biana reassured.

"His name is Brett. I-I sat down in class and he started to talk to me. He was very… mysterious." Sophie started. Fitz shuffled, as he got uncomfortable of the sound of Sophie thinking another boy was mysterious. She continued, "His eyes were a different but unique bright blue. They were so easy to get locked into once you looked at them." Keefe rolled his eyes. "Okay, Sophie. Forget the lovey-dovey parts of the story. Did you kiss him too? Just, get to the point. It's making me more mad that you like him so much."

Sophie shook her head. "Oh, I don't like him at all." Fitz felt better when he heard that, but still. The way she talked about him, he didn't like. Sophie started again, "When I looked into his eyes, I had this feeling. It was the warmest, fuzziest, nicest feeling ever. I loved it. So, I kept looking into his eyes. I wanted it to go on forever. But, the longer I looked into them, the more I saw something else. I was in a whole other world. I call it the eye world because I don't know what else it could be."

"What?! You said you went into his eyes? Oh my god this isn't good." Fitz said as he stood up and started to pace. "Shut up dude, let her finish." Keefe said. Sophie took a deep breath and said, "At first when I went in it was amazing. I saw meadows and grass and a river. But then everything turned red and black. It was like hell. Everything was horrible. And after that, it went back to a peaceful, loving place. I saw a bride above the river. When I got closer, I saw him and I on the bridge. He had grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He was leaning in for the kiss, but-"

"But, what?" Fitz said. "Please tell me you didn't kiss him. Please." Sophie shook her head. "No, I didn't." Keefe smirked and said, "The jealous type, aren't you pretty boy?" Fitz gave him a look and said, "Shut up." Sophie took this by surprise. She had never heard Fitz so annoyed or scared. "Continue." Fitz said.

"And, before he could kiss me, I came out of the world. I think it was because I had blinked, but I blinked before. Anyway, then we started the test." Sophie said.

"That doesn't tell how you were in shock on the floor of the lobby, almost not breathing." Dex said. Dex had been sitting in Sophie's desk chair, listening the whole time. She almost forgot he was here.

"Give her a break, she is a bit shaken." Biana said kindly. Sophie continued, "It almost distracted me the whole time I was taking the test." Sophie thought about how he talked to her through the paper. She decided it wasn't important and left it out.

"After I left, I waited for you guys in the lobby. But, when I got there, I saw Brett sitting on the bench. I was confused because he was still in the class sitting next to me. He had never left." Fitz was still pacing and finally sat down. His hands began to shake a little. Sophie held his hand and looked into his eyes as reassurance.

"Now don't kiss on me. Foster, keep going." Keefe said. Fitz wanted to kiss her. Really badly. But, not in front of everyone. Sophie looked away, and began again, "Anyway, he was sort of transparent. I could see through him. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. I could tell he wasn't really there but I felt him as if he was. I couldn't resist his eyes. The feeling was just so nice. Again, I looked into them and went into the eye world. And this time, he really kissed me."

When Keefe heard this, he put his arms over his chest and scrunched his eyebrows in disappointment. Fitz shifted again, uncomfortable that she kissed another boy. Sophie continued, "And when he did, I saw a black venom go from my arms closer to my chest. I wanted to push him away to make it stop. But, then he pulled me tighter and wouldn't let me go. I screamed and then I woke up and you guys found me."

Dex had stood up which Sophie was talking and walked closer to Sophie to make her feel safe. Biana gave her a hug too. Sandor walked over and asked a few questions. "Do any of you know who this Brett is or what his power may be?" Sandor said while writing in his notebook. Sophie hadn't noticed, but she looked over at Fitz. And he was laying down, frozen, and shaking. When Sophie leaned over him, his eyes were closed, and he was unconscious.

 **Hey guys! I know, it was mostly a recap, but some people were confused and I wanted to make it more clear. I will try to post again today, but I might not. I am for sure working on the next chapter though!**

 **Happy reading,**

 **~Katrina**


	6. Sophie & Fitz

**Hey guys! I just want to shout out to lovekotlc. She writed amazing stories and has been a great support and uplifting voice to my stories! She always sends me reviews for the chapters and makes me really happy about writing these. I'd also like to hear your voice about my story! Leave a review or Message me. I can answer questions (that won't spoil), I can give advise, and you can ask me to check our your stories. Also, if you guys don't know, I ship Sophitz (to see more about me go to my bio in my profile). I made this chapter speacial for them. Since Sophie is going through a lot and she is scared and curious about Brett, I decided she needs some love, caring, and calming down. If you ship Sophie with Keefe or Dex, please do not be offended. I respect all your opinions! Thank you.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

 **P.S: Follow me on Instaram 123ariella.**

Sophie had put her hand over Fitz's mouth and realized he wasn't breathing. When she did, she immediately leaped to Elwin's place. When she arrived Elwin said, "Ah, Miss. Foster. What can I do-" Sophie interrupted, "Help him please! He isn't breathing and he's unconscious and he was shaking for a minute and he was lying on the bed, I'm so worried and-" Elwin quickly set him on a bed and said, "Sophie, slow down. Start from the beginning."

Sophie explained how we were talking she just looked over at him and he was unconscious. Sophie had been in such panic that she left the others and took him here on her own. She had been starting to tear up as she explained what happened. "Please… help him." Sophie said as she held Fitz's hand as he laid on the hospitality bed.

"Shh… Sophie. It's going to be ok." Elwin reassured. "I need to check his lungs. Could you help me remove his shirt? The new orbs I ordered I forgot to add the special effect where it doesn't need to be in direct contact with the body." Sophie sucked in a breath, and never imagined herself removing Fitz's shirt. He wore a blue buttoned down fancy lace shirt from the Matchmaking classes.

Sophie unbuttoned his shirt and removed each arm, one at a time. She couldn't help but stare at his little shade of abs. They were barely noticeable, but Sophie noticed. She thought it was cute. Elwin flashed a few orbs around Fitz and Sophie helped him sip down a few things to help.

There was knock on the door and Elwin asked Sophie if she could get it for him. She walked to the door to see Biana, Keefe, Dex, and Sandor. And they weren't very happy. Sophie said nothing. She wiped her dried tears and looked at her feet. "Oh, yah we totally weren't worried about you and Fitz. You know, were just in the middle of a talk and you and Fitz disappear. Yah, totally fine. I wasn't worried or scared at all." Keefe said as he crossed his arms and stepped into the room.

"Sorry." Sophie said as she still looked at her feet. Keefe was mad. Really mad. "Yah, sorry isn't going to do it this time, Foster." Sandor stepped up and said, "Hey, take it easy." Sophie turned around, not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

"Sophie?" said a raspy voice. Fitz? "Fitz?" Sophie turned to him. He had woken up. "Could we… be alone for a minute?" Sophie asked the others as she turned back towards them. Sandor nodded and helped Dex, Biana, and Keefe out. Elwin left with them too.

Sophie looked at Fitz across the room. She couldn't help but shed a tear. She ran over to him and leaned into his face. She cried and hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again. Everything that has been going on is scary and this has been the scariest." Fitz laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Sophie cried in his shoulder. She sniffed her nose and he held her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Were always in things together." Fitz said as they looked deeply in each others eyes. Sophie smiled and wiped away her tears. Fitz gave a faint smile and pulled her chin towards her until they were centimeters away from each others lips. Sophie's heart started to beat faster.

She wanted to pull an eyelash out, but that would end the moment. Fitz said, "I love you, Sophie Foster. Always have, always will." Sophie said, "I love you too." and he pulled her in and kissed her. His lips were soft on Sophie's. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting them open because she feared it would be awkward.

His hand was on the back of her head and her hand on the side of his face. Sophie tilted her head because the bedside railing was in the way a bit. His hands went through her hair and she pulled him closer. Sophie felt his tongue come into her mouth slowly. They would've been in the moment forever but Sophie heard the door knob turn and open. She immediately stood up straight and pretended to fix his sheets on the bed. Biana had walked in.

"Um.. sorry if I was disrupting something, Sandor just said I could come in. I wanted to see Fitz." Biana said as she slowly walked in. Biana noticed Sophie's messed up hair and she realized what they were doing and smiled. Sophie looked at Fitz and smiled, "Um, yah. We were just talking." Sophie winked at him and turned back to Biana. "He's all yours."

She walked towards the door and Biana said, "You sure you guys were just talking?" Sophie stopped and looked at Fitz. "Um, yah. About what happened. I think I'll be ok." Fitz said. Biana laughed. "That's the worst excuse I have ever heard! I know you guys were having a moment. And, before you can say anything, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Sophie chuckled nervously and said, "Um, yah you caught us!" Which forcing a small laugh. Fitz cleared his throat and said, "Biana don't tell please." Biana walked over to him and said, "I won't. And anyway, I ship it so I'm fine with it." Sophie walked towards Fitz to say a proper goodbye.

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.


	7. Player

**Hey guys! I know, it's late. I was super busy today. After school, I had Social Studies, Reading, Math, and a whole Science project to start and finish. Then, I had to help make dinner, study for my upcoming Spelling Bee, and take a shower. (I know thats a lot). I will make it up to you by writing 3 chapters and posting tommorrow. (And if I dont make it to three, shame on me.) It might be a bit later too because I have to practice my cello tomorrow. But, I should post around 4-7 or 8 PM EST. Thanks, and hope you enjoying this chapter. Oh, and this chapter is a bit upsetting for those Sophitz shippers (including me). I know, I might ship them but every significant other gets in arguments or fights. Will this break them? Read to find out!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

"How'd it go?" Sandor asked politely. "Um… good thanks, Sandor." Sophie replied. She had just walked out of Fitz's hospitality room and everyone was staring at her. Sandor broke the ice, thank god for him.

Keefe sat on the floor against the wall, arms still crossed, and an angry look on his face. Sophie headed towards him and sat next to him. His knees were up and he didn't look at Sophie. "When Biana is done, do you want to go see Fitz? I think he is going to be ok."

"Don't ever do that again." Keefe replied, still not looking at her. "Keefe, I'm sorry. I just panicked." Sophie replied, taking his hand. He finally looked at her. Their eyes locked. He had turned towards her, and started to get closer to me. Their eyes never parted.

"Sophie, Elwin wants to see you." Dex called. Sophie squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. She stood up, and headed to Elwin.

"Sophie, I have some news on Fitz's recovery." Elwin said as he took elixirs off a few shelves. "I just recently realized that you light leaped him here while he was unconscious. Remember when you first came to the elvin world and you had to wear a nexus because you had never light leaped before?" He kept talking so that question was rhetorical. "Well, he couldn't keep his mind together through the leap. He lost a few important things in his body. Parts of his lungs were gone and the smallest of his heart. That's why he was in such bad condition when you brought him here. It will completely come back in a matter of a few hours but they will be partially damaged."

Sophie's body felt like it was hit by a three ton truck. **(Whoa thats heavy (6,000 pounds!))** _She_ had light leaped him here too quickly and it damaged him. He is partially not well because of her. It was her fault. "Oh my god. I am so sorry, Elwin." He put the elixers in a bag and looked at Sophie, "Sophie, it is ok. The damage will leave a few scars on his lungs and heart but he won't notice it."

Sophie felt guilt and grief. She went to Fitz's room and ran over to him. "Fitz… I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault." Sophie hadn't noticed when she walked in that Lihn was here, and sitting next to Fitz (who was sitting up now) and holding his hand. "Lihn? I… didn't know you were coming today. I didn't even know you knew what happened."

Lihn saw Sophie and took her hand off of Fitz's and stood up. "Um, yah Dex told me and Tam. I just wanted to give Fitz my wishes in his recovery." Sophie tugged an eyelash out, not knowing what was going on. "Can, me and Fitz be alone for a minute?" Lihn nodded and scurried out of the room.

"What… was that?" Sophie asked as she stood a good 10 feet away from Fitz's bed. "Sophie, it was nothing-" Sophie interrupted, "It didn't look like nothing. It's not every day that my friend holds hands and looks romantic with my…" Fitz looked at her. "Your what?" Sophie shook her head, "That doesn't matter." Fitz crossed his arms. "So our kiss didn't matter?" **(Burnnnnnnn)**

"I never said that." Sophie replied.

"It seemed like it." Fitz remarked.

"That's not what I meant. Just answer me. Why were you holding her hand?"

"Lihn and I are just friends." **(Sure..)**

"Just friends. Yah. Seemed like it. Tell me how friends look deeply into each others eyes and not mean it than more than a friend." Sophie grabbed her things and held up her leaping crystal. "And, just to say, when I looked into your eyes when we kissed, you and Lihn looked the same. And I hope we're not 'just friends.'" And she disappeared in a beam of light. ***EPIC DRAMATIC EXIT***

 **I know, I know. I posted a lot of author talking in story today. I just felt like doing it for some reason. I'm a human being too, when I re read my chapters I add comments. And you can too by reviewing the story or Private Messaging me! (Shameless plug)**


	8. Gone-

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late post again. I will post another chapter later btw. So, in this chapter lots of very scary things happen. This is where the start of the Rising Action in my story. I can't say much because lots of things happen and they're all super scary. PLEASE write a review for this chapter, I want to know what you guys think about this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

Keefe walked in the room. Fitz was lying on his side, facing away from the door so no one could see his face. "What's wrong?" Keefe asked. He was not in a joking mood today. Fitz said nothing, and didn't move. Keefe walked over to him and went to the side of the bed Fitz was facing.

When he saw Fitz's face he was confused. Fitz's face was red, streaming with tears and he was still crying. He had just noticed Sophie wasn't in here. Where did she go? Soon enough, Biana walked in, then Dex, Sandor, and Tam. But, no Lihn. "Where is Sophie?" Sandor asked. Biana said, "I think she went home."

"Fitz, what's wrong." Biana asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Fitz said as he noticed everyone else in the room.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to talk about it in front of so many people."

Biana nodded to everyone and they left the room.

Sophie had been crying in her room since she got home. Sandor had arrived soon after but left her in her room for some privacy. She had screamed in her pillow multiple times, feeling hate and anger. It then followed with more sobs and feelings of self pity. She had been crying all over her pillow which was soon covered with a puddle of tears that grew larger and larger.

Sophie had laid on her side, and closer her eyes with tears still pouring out. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head. She wanted all of the world shut out. Her face was wet with tears and they had soon dried. She cried so much she couldn't anymore.

"That son of a-" Sophie heard someone say. She slightly opened her pillow and saw a shadow in her room. Sophie sat up and looked around, no one. She heard a whisper. "You will make him pay." She looked around and pulled her sheets over her, but not her head.

"I can help you get revenge." She heard a whisper again. She finally recognized who it was. Brett. Sophie pulled the sheets over her head and pulled her eyelashes out. She heard more and more whispers. Whispers of revenge, hate, and turning dark. Sophie pulled her pillow over her head, and in the darkness of under the sheets, she screamed.

Sandor heard her scream and opened her door. He rushed into the room and saw a big lump under Sophie's sheets. He pulled out his sword and slowly walked over to her bed. He pulled over the sheets to see a crying and scared Sophie. His eyes went soft and he lowered his sword.

"Sophie-" Sandor said. He picked her up and carried her to the living room. Grady and Edaline were at an old friend's house for the day so they won't be home. He laid her on the couch and brought her mallowmelts and a delicious drink.

He sat next to her while she had began to start crying again. "Sophie, tell me what happened. Why are you so upset? Why did you scream? I understand if you might not want to talk but I need to know in case there is any danger."

Sophie had wrapped herself in the blanket like a burrito and sat up. "Fitz and I… we kissed when I went to his hospital room to check on him. I left so other people could visit him, and when I came back I saw him and Lihn holding hands." Sandor was confused. People hold hands, what was the problem?

"Sophie, I don't understand. Why are you upset they held hands? And why did you scream?" Sandor questioned while he wrote in his notepad.

"Sandor, have you ever been in love?" Sophie asked. Sandor shifted around, becoming uncomfortable. He was in love once. Her name was Samara. He had proposed and the day of their wedding, she had been murdered from an ogre attack during the wedding. He had never mentioned her ever again. He said, "No. Go on."

"They way they were looking at each other. I felt as if they were about to lean in and kiss each other. I stopped them before they could get the idea." Sandor rubbed her back for comfort, but it was awkward. Sandor had never been the most comforting person. A seven foot tall goblin isn't always the person you come to for comfort.

Sophie continued about why she screamed. Before she did, she told Sandor about Brett and everything that had happened. "And I heard his voice. I know it was him. I was so afraid, I screamed." Sandor had never been a person to hug, but he pulled Sophie tight against him and held her there for what seemed like forever.

"You are the bravest person I know." He said softly. Sophie looked up at him, then put her head back on his chest. Sophie fluttered her eyes closed, from being so tired from crying. She felt as if she was almost asleep. But, there was a bang on the door. The door opened and Dex came running in.

"Sophie! Help! They have everyone!" Dex screamed.

Sophie stood and walked over to him. His clothes were filthy and ripped. There were a few blood stains and he had a few cuts and bruises. She said, "Dex, what happe-" and before she could finish she heard a shout from behind her. "Run!" Sandor said before he disappeared into a void. The void opened in front of him and was pitch black inside.

He was sucked in and when Sophie looked back to Dex, all she saw was a void closing and Dex's hands trying to scramble out.

And that's the last time she saw him.

 **That's write- a torturous cliffhanger. PLEASE write a review! I want to hear what you guys thought about this chapter.**

 **(Btw I will post another chapter today).**


	9. Alone

**Hey guys! I know you're mad at me "WHY GIVE US CLIFFHANGERS?!" But, so I wouldn't disappoint you guys, I posted the next chapter. (this one). I am going to give a quick recap- Fitz breaks Sophie's heart, she runs home and tells Sandor about all her problems. Soon, Dex comes in and looks all messed up while warning her and begging for help. Then, Sophie looks back at Sandor who gets sucked into a black hole and when she turns to look at Dex, he is gone. She realizes so are all her other friends, and their parents, and hers. Sophie tries to find a solution in this chapter. Will she or will she not? Find out.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

 **P.S: My best friend (in real life duh) Sydney is also writing a KOTLC story. Go check her out. It's called Sometime Around Autumn and her Writer name is Syds96! Be sure to check her out.**

Sophie had been in shock from everything that happened. She leaped to Elwin's and everyone was gone. She hailed each and every person until she gave up. She walked all over town. She went to Slurps & Burps, but it was closed. She went to Everglen, but it was completely deserted. Sophie looked everywhere. All her friends, and their parents were gone. She had hailed Grady and Edaline but they hadn't answered either.

Sophie headed home in panic and her foster parents still weren't home. Sophie paced around her room in fright and panic. What would she do? Where did they go? She had been thinking for so long, she fell asleep in her desk chair.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck. Sophie ran across the field that was only lit by the distant moonlight. Her clothes were torn and her feet ached. She heard the footsteps behind her growing louder and louder, faster and faster. Soon enough she came to a cliff. The same cliff her and the others jumped off to teleport. She couldn't jump and teleport now, she was too tired. Sophie turned around and as she did, a figure in a black Neverseen hoodie watched her. The figure lowered it's hood, and 6 other figures came from behind the first. When the hood lowered, it was Brett. The others formed a circle around half of Sophie and the other half was the cliff. All the other figures pulled down their hoods. It was Dex, Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Tam, and Lihn.

Lihn walked towards Sophie in a zombie-like way. Sophie backed closer and closer to the cliff, then stopped when she couldn't go anymore. Lihn looked her in the eyes. Sophie felt herself being pulled into an eye world. _Lihn's_ eye world. How did she have one? Does everyone? What was she doing? Lihn's eyes had went kaput.

Sophie resisted it and Lihn's eyes fixed on her once again. Lihn stepped closer to Sophie and pushed her off the cliff. Once again, Sophie woke up and screamed. It was a dream. The same dream she had a week ago. Wait? She had fallen asleep? She hadn't noticed. When she looked at the clock, she realized Matchmaking Classes were in 15 minutes.

"I can't go. I have to miss it." Sophie said to herself. All of her friends were gone, and so were her foster parents. She loved them. The more the thought though, the more she _needed_ to go to Matchmaking Classes. If she doesn't show up, they throw out all of her papers and she has to wait until next year to do them. But, she is allowed to take them home to work on if she is sick.

Sophie hails them, and puts lots of white powdered makeup on her face to make her look sick. She told them she was sick and couldn't come. Soon after, the scroll appeared on her desk. Sophie quickly completes the questions and sends them back. She just realized, if none of her friends were there to complete it, she wouldn't be matched with Fitz, or Keefe, or Dex. Not that she wanted to be matched with Keefe or Dex, but she wouldn't with Fitz.

She also realized she doesn't care. He apparently feels for someone else. But, she still has to find them. Sophie leaped to the library. As she walked in, she looked up to see floors and floor of books. They were all ancient and good to read. She had to find something on the void and disappearing people.

After an hour of going through towers and towers of books, Sophie came across the 63rd floor. There were books on space and black holes. Sophie felt as if they didn't get sucked into a black hole because that is in space, but she had to check it out to be sure. Sophie sat down on the super long couch that runs along the whole wall of the library.

Sophie read a section:

 _A black hole is a region of spacetime exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that nothing—not even particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light—can escape from inside it._

 _Black holes are some of the strangest and most fascinating objects found in outer space. They are objects of extreme density, with such strong gravitational attraction that even light cannot escape from their grasp if it comes near enough._

 _Sometimes in the elvin world they appear in the middle of nowhere and suck whatever is in its way, into it. Including elves. This cannot happen unless someone with the ability of an Spacer makes it happen. They are also very rare. People with the Spacer ability are 1 out of every billion. The ability does not get passed down through genetics either. It's always by chance._

Sophie needed more. All she knew was what the ability was, and what it could do. She needed to know where it took them. She kept reading:

 _No one knows where it goes, and the only people that have been scientists that have gone in, never came back._

No. This couldn't be. They have to come back. Sophie shut the book, not wanting to read more in case there was something she didn't want to here. Like if her friends and family were… gone. Sophie leaped home and tried to find a solution.

She sat in her room at her desk and looked in her mirror on the wall. She thought, _What would my friends do?_ While she was looking in the mirror, concentrating, she saw a hooded figure pass behind her in the reflection. She turned around and saw…

 **My info about Black Holes (the non elf part):**  
 **Info From:** ** _._**

 **MWAHAHA! Yes another cliffhanger for all of you. And to make it even worse, I have to get to bed so I won't be posting again until tomorrow. You'll have to wait and see. Please leave a review, and make sure to Follow me, the story, and favorite it. Thanks! And don't forget to check out my best friend, Sydney's page. At: Syds96 and her story is Sometimes Around Autumn (its a KOTLC story).**


	10. Goodbye

**Hey guys! Sorry for another late post. I am currently working on Chapter 11. It should be posted tonight or tomorrow morning. This chapter is a Sophitz chapter, but it mostly helps Sophie to find her friends. It's hard to explain without spoiling so get reading!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

Sophie embraced her lost friend. Where had he been this whole time? When she remembered what had happened the last time she saw him, she let go of him from the tight hug she had pulled him into. "Fitz… I" Sophie said. "Sophie, don't talk. I need to explain. I know the last time we saw each other wasn't very good, but put that in the past. For now. I just need to fill you in on what happened before they find me."

"Fitz, who is they? What happened? I've been doing research to find you guys for the past day." Sophie questioned as she followed him to sit on her bed. "Sophie. It's Brett. The boy you told us about. Him and the Neverseen took all of us. I escaped but I know they will find me soon. I need to talk quick. If you have questions, shoot now or you might never get answers."

"Why didn't they take me? Isn't it always me they are after? Why did they take all the parents? What is going on? How did you escape? Where were you taken? Are you all ok?"

"Sophie, slow down. I'll try to answer as much as I can. They didn't take you because they need to lure you to them. They need you on the dark side and they can't just FORCE you to be bad. They have to let you do it yourself. And that's why they took us. So you can come find us, save us, and whatever their plan is to turn you dark. And for your information, I have no idea what you're talking about for parents. They aren't with us."\

"No one's parents are to be seen. Grady and Edaline are gone, Slurps & Burps hasn't been opened since I last saw you guys, Everglen is deserted, and I haven't seen or heard from Sandor. And you know, your girlfriend doesn't have parents."

"She is not my girlfriend, I said we would talk about this later."

"And I thought you would be glad to talk about your significant other." Sophie felt rage and anger rise in her body. She wanted to blow him to pieces after she kept thinking about why she was crying in her bed all night. It was him. He caused her misery and pain.

"Sophie, we don't have time for this. This isn't yourself talking. The Neverseen are doing something to make you go against me and the others. Just, listen. I love you. And when we kissed, it was real. If this is the last time I see you, I don't want our goodbye to be like this. I don't have any more time. Sophie, when I say this I mean it: Do not come for us. If you do, you will be captured by them and god knows what they will do you. I don't want to find out." When he said that, he put his hand on the side of her face. Her anger lowered and she felt calm again. Why had she gotten so mad?

There was a large boom and Fitz looked out the window next to Sophie's bed. His hand still on her face, he looked back at her. "They're almost here. I have to leave so they don't find me and find out what I have told you. If this is the last time I see you, I want it to be the right way to say goodbye. Not like last time."

"Fitz, I have so many more questions that-" and before she could finish the sentence he kissed her. Their lips were pressed tightly together and Sophie felt as if she instantly forgave him for him and Lihn. But she knew she didn't yet. She also knows that it doesn't matter right now. This might be the last time they see each other." The kiss wasn't the most romantic, because he was in a hurry. Fitz climbed on the window and was about to jump out.

He looked back at Sophie and their eyes locked. "I love you." Sophie said. "I love you too." He replied. Tears began to stream down his face. She took his hand and held it tight. "Fitz, don't go please." Sophie begged. Tears began to stream down her face.

She wouldn't let go. Fitz didn't want to do this, but he transmitted a screeching sound to her mind. Sophie stumbled back and let go of his hand. Instantly, he jumped out the window as Sophie fell to the floor and poured her eyes out.

 **OMG I KNOW I'M SORRY ANOTHER BAD CHAPTER ENDING. But you know, it keeps my readers reading so, wait for the next chapter to see what happens next!**


	11. I Can't Remember

**I think this might be my longest chapter, idk. Just want to point out, I LOVE YOUR GUYS REVIEWS SO FAR! Thank you so much! They make me smile and want to write more. Well, I can't talk, I have to get to bed, but...**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **~Katrina**

Light streamed into Sophie's eyes as she found herself asleep on the floor. When had she fallen asleep? Sophie rubbed her head to find blood on her forehead. Sophie stood up in panic and looked around the room. She examined the cut in the mirror and saw a pool of blood where she was sleeping on the floor. She quickly washed it off and bandaged it. Sophie tried to remember what happened.

Sophie looked at the clock and saw that it already the afternoon. She missed Matchmaking classes so she must be disqualified. How had she slept that much? All she remembered was Fitz coming and telling her lots of information that could help her find them. She also remembered that he told her not to come looking for them. She had too. She could never let them risk their lives so she will not turn evil.

That's just silly. Sophie won't turn evil. When she went to clean some of the blood off the floor (which she knows won't come off but she could at least make it less noticable) she saw a blue liquid near the blood. Sophie needed to find out what it was. She remembers that Grady has an element tester in his room.

She went to Grady and Edaline's room and slowly walked in. She didn't know why she was scared but she had never really been home alone and in her parents room. It was like a syringe that sucked up elements and a screen that said the element.

Sophie went back to her room and tested it out. The result said it was a memory loss substance. Not sure which exact one, but that it caused memory loss. So, someone came in here after Fitz left and when they hit her, to hide who it was they drugged her.

Sophie went to put the tester back when in the corner of her eye she saw something. Sophie looked at her bed and there was a slash in her bed with lots of stuffing pouring out. "Where had that come from?" Sophie looked around her room for more things. She hadn't noticed anything. Why? Her desk chair was flipped and all the things on her desk were thrown off except her clock.

Her bookshelf was tilted with all the books on the floor. It looks like whoever had drugged her looked around her room for something once she was knocked out. One thing she hadn't noticed shocked her. Next to where she had fallen asleep was a dagger. How had she not seen it? It was the secret dagger that Grady kept hidden in case of an emergency. Only she knew where it was.

Sophie looked at the element tester to see if it tested DNA too. After she looked at the instructions, it said it only tests DNA that was set up for it by the buyer. And Sophie was when she first moved in. In case of an emergency. Sophie tested the DNA on the dagger. It was hers.

She sat down to piece everything together. It looks like after Fitz left, someone had came and attacked her. She had defended herself, but they knocked her out and drugged her to cover up who it was. They searched and tore up her room to find something and then left. Did they find what they needed? Did they not? Who were they? Part of the Neverseen? Sophie still had so many questions. Sophie looked at the blood stain on the carpet. As she examined it, there were actually two bloodstains that were a slightly different color.

Sophie tested it and it was someone else's blood. It was very little, but whoever the attacker was, she had injured them. Sophie jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Who could be there?

She ran downstairs and opened the door. "Um, Brett. Hi. What are you doing here?" Sophie asked. She saw Brett standing on her doorstep holding a scroll. He looked as handsome as she had last saw him. His bright blue eyes and dark hair made him so beautiful.

I saw you didn't show up to Matchmaking Classes this morning. So you wouldn't have to miss it and wait until next year again, I filled out all the questions for you. Mostly because I want to be matched with you. He took her hand and she stared at it. On his wrist was a deep cut that had dry blood around it. The blood was fresh, she could tell. He was the one that drugged her last night.

Sophie snatched her hand away. He looked at her, confused. "Um, sorry. I'm just very sick… I don't um want you to get sick too. Better stay away." As Sophie talked she could see Brett staring at her bandage. "What happened to your head?" Sophie had been so fixed on him grabbing her hand and him having a cut that she just realized what he said. He filled out her questions for her.

"Wait, you filled out my questions?! How could you do that? You are not my type and probably did all the opposites." Sophie shouted. Brett laughed, "Don't worry, when I peeked at your answers the first day I saw what kind of boys you're into. I answered all the questions as if I were you." As he talked Sophie caught him staring at her bandage. "And… what happened to your head?"

Sophie quickly thought of a lie. "Um, my head hurts so I put a… cooled… bandage around it to make it feel better. Yah, that's right, I used a um cool bandage." Brett looked at her funny and smiled. "I love it when you act like this." Brett said with an evily grinny look. Sophie looked at his eyes. No, she can't she will get sucked in.

Sophie quickly looked away. "Um, act like what?" Brett laughed, "I can tell you're lying." She gave him a nasty look. "Look, Brett, I appreciate you filling out my scroll for me but never do that again." Sophie started to get mad. "And also, I'm not lying. If this headache didn't hurt so much I would go into your mind and transmit all your darkest secrets to the world. Then, I would snap your neck and bury you alive. Got it?"

Sophie hadn't realized that she grabbed his hand and started to twist it. He screamed with pain and fell to the ground. She calmed down and realized what she was doing. He tried to make her mad so his plan would get better. She slammed the door and locked all the bolts and locks.

Brett stood up and smiled evily.

 _It worked. She got mad. Really mad._ Brett transmitted.

 _Good, now we just need her to come get her friends. Then everything will go according to plan._

 **Haha, wait until tomorrow to find out what happens next. :P**


	12. Help

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was so busy and I thought I wasn't doing anything that day. But, things came up. And also I am super sick and my ears, throat, stomach, and head hurt so much. I have another ear infection (I get so many I have lots of ear problems) and I can barely eat because of my throat. I wrote some of this chapter when I got home late yesterday, but couldn't finish it because I was so tired and I felt horrible. I finally got to finish this chapter, and I'm also sorry I didn't post earlier. I am in a play and today we performed it to an elderly home. Anways, hope you enjoy the story! I'll post anoter chapter tomorrow, not today because I'm going to get off devices because I need a break. I'm so sick I just need a break. Thanks for the support too!**

 **Happy Reading (and stay healthy unlike me),**

 **~Katrina**

Sophie scrambled to her room. She looked out her window to make sure Brett was gone. He was. Good. Sophie gathered all the things Fitz told her last night. She wrote them in her notebook and reread it over and over. He also said that the parents weren't with them. Where would they be?

 _Sophie! Sophie! Friend!_ Silveny transmitted happily.

 _Silveny, I can't talk right now. I'm busy._ Sophie transmitted.

 _Parent! Here! Safe! Need you!_

 _What? Where? With you? Where are you?_

 _Woods! Parents! Here!_

 _Grady and Edaline?_

 _YES! And more!_

 _Silveny, send me a picture of where you are._

Sophie looked at the picture transmitted in her brain and put it in her notebook. She recognized it. It was the woods near the cave at the beach where she had 'died.' She quickly light leaped there and looked around.

She saw smoke coming from trees in the woods. Sophie ran towards it and heard a loud flapping noise. She stopped and looked up. Greyfall! And on him was Grady. "Down here! Grady! Greyfall!" They looked down and saw her. She waited for them and Greyfall slowly lowered to the ground.

Grady ran over to her and hugged her tight. "Sophie, Sophie I'm so sorry." She looked at him, "For what?" He looked at the ground, "You were left all alone. How did you find us?" Sophie sighed from running, "I'll explain later. Where are the others?" Grady beckoned her and she followed him and Greyfall through the woods.

As they neared the smoke from the trees, Sophie saw all of her friends parents, including hers sitting around a fire. Silveny was lying against a tree with a big pregnant belly, and all of the adults were wrapped in blankets. They had made a small fort to cover them from weather and had made beds of leaves and blankets.

Sophie embraced Edaline and went to Alden, Della, Kesler, and Juline. Keefe's parents weren't here, and Tam and Lihn's were never there for them. They all gave her big hugs and she sat down to explain everything. Sophie was about to start talking when Edaline said, "Sophie! What happened to your head?!"

"I'll explain." Sophie told them about Brett and how they all disappeared the other day. She left out her and Fitz's affair and Lihn. She told them how Brett filled out her questions when he came by, and how she did research in the library. Everything was explained. Even her bloody head. "And, Silveny transmitted me pictures of here. That's how I found you guys."

During Sophie's long talk, Della had come to sit next to her to comfort her for all the horrible things she has gone through. "And now, we need to find everyone and save them from the Neverseen." All the adults looked at the floor. "You guys are going to help me, right?" Alden looked at her and said, "Sophie. I think it's time we tell you our story." She shifted a bit on the ground and said nothing.

Alden began, "The first day of your Matchmaking Lessons, all of us here, including myself were invited to an old friends. We did not know that each of us were all going to the same place. And, even then, all our invitations had a different person on it, but same address. When we all arrived, we were confused. Then-"

Bella continued for him, "Then we saw a figure in a black cloak enter the room. The figure said something about getting us all together without the kids. And then, more figures entered the room and drugged us. When we all woke up, we were here. This camp was already made and ready for us. As if they were preparing it for a long time."

Edaline said, "And when we tried to walk out of the woods, we were burned. There is some sort of force field, or something that keeps us in. We can't transmit people, Aldin tried. And we can't teleport. We were hopeless. Hours later, figures came in with Silveny and Greyfall. When they did, they told us about all of our children. How they were captured except for you."

Grady continued, "We know some things to help you, Sophie. But, we can't get out of the woods. The farthest we could go is where I found you right on the edge of the woods. So, we realized Silveny could transmit and asked her to contact you. We didn't know if it would work so we were surprised when you came."

Alden said, "We're just so happy you are safe. Now, let me tell you what they told us. They told us that they are keeping all of our children in a black hole that is neverending. The only way to get them out is you. They are luring you to them so that they can get you to-"

"Become bad. I know. Fitz told me, remember?" Sophie said. "Oh, right. Sorry I forgot, there are so many things happening these days. Anway, they also told us that to tell you how to get them out. To do that you need to find the Neverseen hideout and there should be a door that opens into blackness. You need to step into it. No one knows what will happen to you if you go in, but you have to save them. Not even the Neverseen have been in there."

Sophie gulped. "Ok. So, all I have to do is find their hideout and save them? Heh, seems easy… I guess." Sophie said nervously.

"But remember, Sophie-" Alden took her hands "They will try to bring you to their side to do horrible things. It might seem like 'Oh yah I'm Sophie I can block it. Easy peasie.' But no, they will make you bad but when you do, you have to fight it."

Sophie looked at him, "Don't worry I can do it. I _will_ do it." She looked around at all of her friends parents. She felt horrible that they had to suffer for her problems. Sophie gave each of them a huge hug. "Thank you guys. When I find everyone, we will all come back and get you out. Don't worry."

"We trust you, Sophie. Now go get them." Edaline said with a smile. But that smile disappeared when there was a loud boom behind Sophie.


	13. The Island

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late post. I am so sick and I feel horrible. I wasn't on the computer much today, because my eyes hurt but I could fit this in! I have a Girl Scout meeting tonight so I might not be able to fit in the next chapter, but I will tell you that I am starting it!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

"Get out of here now! Sophie go!" Alden shouted. Sophie had turned around and saw figures in black hoods coming towards them with Everblaze in their hands. They could burn this place down any second. "I can't leave you guys! What will they do to you?" Sophie said not wanting to go without them.

"Sophie. You have to go." Grady said as he held her. Sophie ran out of the woods, not looking back. She went to the cave, and hid inside. Sophie squatted in a corner, and felt her pockets for her light crystal. It was gone.

"No. No! No no no. Come on!" Sophie said as she searched everywhere. She poked her head outside the cave and saw it glistening in the sun near the woods. Sophie also saw the woods erupt in flames. "NO! Oh my god!" Sophie ran towards the woods. She stopped and grabbed her crystal, looking at the woods.

Tears burst out of Sophie's eyes. She fell to the ground, on her knees. Her head on the ground, and her arms around them, she sobbed. Sophie looked up and the fire was feet away from her. It was spreading. And fast. She had to do something, or get out of here. Sophie transmitted her mind as far as it could go.

 _Lihn! Lihn I really need you to answer right now. If you hear me send me a signal or something. You might not be telepathic. but put your mind out there and I will know if you are there. Please, god please answer._ Sophie transmitted as far as she could go.

She felt her arms trickle with water. Water was coming out of her. Lihn was giving a sign. It was faint, but noticeable.

 _I'm going to find you guys. But right now, I need your help. I need you to give me your powers for a minute. I learned this trick from Cognate training. You need to pull your mind to mine and push your power through my body. I need you to go quick! Hurry!_ Sophie transmitted. Her head hurt. She had to transmit really far and really hard for Lihn to hear her. It almost made her want to fall to the ground and collapse.

Sophie felt a power surge through her. She doesn't know how Lihn does it, but she shot water out of her hands like instinct. Sophie shot the water at the fire. It wasn't doing anything.

 _Lihn, stay with me. Just a little more._

Sophie surrounded the whole area with water, making the whole forest an island. She didn't know how she did it but it worked. Now the fire wouldn't spread anywhere. But everyone was still in there.

 _Lihn, thank you. That is what I needed. Tell the others, I'm coming to find them. I'll be there soon. Just, give me a little more time._

Sophie collapsed on the ground as she used the last ounce of energy she had to transmit back to Lihn. Sophie was near the cave, and watched the island she had created disappear. What just happened? Sophie walked towards it and saw that there was just ocean there.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" Sophie said. And the island was gone.


	14. Black Hole

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wishes for me to get better! They made me feel happier. I do feel much better, although my throat still hurts a little. Anyways, this chapter includes Sophie's Matchmaking results and Bretts! He comes to her, and well... you will have to read and find out!**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

The tears seemed to never stop. Sophie had been crying so much lately, she didn't know how she could keep going. As she sat with her head on her desk, she cried for what seemed like forever. Until Sophie jumped at the sound of a scroll landing on her desk. Sophie looked up. The Matchmaking Scroll. But, this time the scroll was edged with gold and with a fancier looking paper.

It was the results. Sophie grabbed the scroll and it felt way heavier than she though. She opened it and there were names to the number of 15. Sophie was frightened by the name that was on #1.

Brett Sydor

Really? How could she have been matched with him? This can't be real. He must have put different answers on her scroll when he decided he should answer the questions for her. Sophie looked at the next few names and her heart fluttered a little.

2\. Fitz Avery Vacker

3\. Keefe Sencen

4\. Ezra Tinker

5\. Matthew Liger

When Sophie read all the other names, they were boys she had never heard of. She didn't care about them. What she cared about was why Brett was her number one. And why Fitz and Keefe weren't.

 _Ding Dong_ Really? Perfect timing whoever it was. Sophie scrambled downstairs and opened the door. A recognizable flashing smile, but not enjoyable smile, appeared at the door. "Ah, I'm surprised you had the courage to come back here after last time. Although if you do anything as if even get me mad, this time I'll do more than just twist your arm." Sophie said without smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Buttercup. Is it okay if I say that?" Brett said with a grin. "No, not really. What do you want?" Sophie said. He chuckled. She hated it when he did that. "I got my scroll results. And I'm really happy about them. Although, since you are a very popular, hot chick, I suppose you might know the other names of the list." He said with a wink.

Brett snapped his fingers and handed her his scroll. "Okay, first, don't call me hot or a chick. Second, I know you chose the 'not my type' answers when you had my scroll. How else would I be matched with you?" Sophie felt herself lose her temper a bit. She had to calm down. She knew this was his plan.

"Just, read the scroll Buttercup. Also, I have to say, you are more hot when your mad." Brett said. Sophie rolled her eyes and opened his scroll.

Sophie Foster

Stina Heks.

Sophie laughed a bit. "What?" Brett said. "Well, first of all, I might be at the top of your list, but Stina Heks is your second. And, she is one of the rudest people I have ever met. I am actually so happy for you! Congratulations, you have found your match. And you and her are so alike too! Your both ugly, rude, a backstabbing liar, and disgusting. Now, I don't even want to read the rest of your list because all the other girls are probably the same. Now, I can give you her address if you want to go over to her house and propose. I'm sure you would make a fine couple." Sophie said with a fake smile.

Then Sophie frowned and used her telekinesis to lift Brett up. "What are you doing?!" He shouted. "Oh, remember what I said before? I will do much worse this time." Sophie said. She shot her hand up in the air and was choking him with her mind while he hung from nothing. He choked and couldn't speak. Then Sophie pushed all her force up to his neck and dropped him.

Sophie threw the scroll at him, as he held his neck, throbbing on the ground. "And if you come back again, I'll make sure you will never look at me the same." And she slammed the door. When Sophie ran up to her room, she thought about what happened. She was a kind and caring person.  
"What have I done? Poor Brett." She said. She put her head in her hands and thought as she sat at her desk. He deserved it, but she shouldn't have done that. She practically made him stop breathing. This was making everything worse. He wanted her to do that. She was falling for their plan. "I can't do this! I need to find everyone and hurry. Because if I don't, I don't know what will happen."

And that's when Sophie saw it. Sophie looked in her mirror and saw her bookshelf on the other side of the room. And the book she had about Black Holes, was becoming one.

 **OMG I KNOW. Lots of good things happening this chapter... and bad. But you know. So, the next chapter is currently in progress and should be posted soon or tomorrow! Also, is it snowing near you? It sure is near me and I might not have school tomorrow. Leave a review please too!**


	15. Dead

**Hey guys! No school today yay! So, this chapter took me a while to write because I was thinking about it a lot. Also, I joined . It's another writing page. It's more professional and doesn't have just FanFiction. Go check it out! My user is WordsOfTheStory. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't worry the story isn't over yet, either.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **~Katrina**

There was so much space, but nothing. Sophie had her eyes wide open, but everything was pitch black. She wasn't standing on a floor, or on anything at all. She was floating in space. When Sophie said the black hole, before she could think about it, she jumped in. It probably wasn't one of her best decisions, but if it brought her to her friends then it would help.  
Sophie felt her mind spread out and lose it's way. Was she falling apart like in a light leap? She felt light headed and fluttered her eyes closed. And when she opened them back up, she was lying on the ground in a dark cave with all her friends looking at her. "Oh my god it's Sophie. Guys! It's Sophie! Wait… Sophie? I told you not to come!" Fitz said as he stared down at her.

She quickly sat up and looked around. Around her was Tam, and Lihn sitting in a corner with Lihn unconscious. Dex and Biana were in the far back, asleep. And Fitz and Keefe were here with her. "Bro, be quiet people are sleeping." Keefe said shushing him.

"What happened to Lihn? Was it me?" Sophie asked. She looked back to Lihn and saw that she had a big cut on her forehead. "She said she was getting a transmit. From you. And you needed her power. Sophie, come here for a second." Fitz said sounding a bit more annoyed. Sophie walked over to a corner and Keefe went to sit next to Tam.

"Is this your way of getting revenge? To do that to her? And why did you come here when I told you not to? Sophie, they will realize you're here and get you. You need to get out." Fitz said. "What? Why would you think I'd do that to her?" Sophie said.

Fitz looked away. "We know that they're making you do things to turn you bad." Sophie realized what was happening. "Oh, I see. You'd think I'd hurt my friends even if they told me too." Sophie turned away. "And, by the way, if I would never hurt someone for revenge. Some people might think I will, and your one person I thought that wouldn't. But I was wrong." Sophie said looking back at him. Then she ignored him the rest of the night.

"How's she doing?" Sophie asked Keefe. Keefe took the wet cloth off her head. "Better. But, Sophie, what exactly did you do to her? I know you wouldn't do this intentionally either." Keefe asked. Sophie explained the whole finding the parents and Everblaze situation. When him and her were talking Sophie felt she liked Keefe better right now.

Keefe and Sophie moved to a corner of the cave and Sophie was telling him about all she had done while they were gone. She asked questions too. "How did Fitz get to me? And where are we?"

"Well, Fitz got to you threw one of the Neverseen people. They have this crystal to come in and out of here. And by the way, Fitz told me about the book you read where no one has come in and out. That author has never heard of the Neverseen. Anyway, they have this crystal to get in and out, and Fitz stole one. He went to you, but then they caught him and took the crystal. Anyway, there is no way out. If you look at the entrance, there is no place outside of the cave. It's just dark space. Wait, how did you get here?"

Sophie sighed. "The book I read about Black Holes became one and I jumped into it."

"Oh. I thought it would be more complicated."

"Nope. But, I should find a way out. I'm not very welcome to Fitz. Or probably anyone."

"Sophie, you came here to save us. I honor and respect that." Keefe took her hand.

Sophie smiled. "Thanks. You know what, you're my favorite between you and Fitz right now. He is being a real jerk."

Keefe smiled. They were silent and their eyes locked. Keefe grabbed her face with a gentle hand and pulled her in for a kiss. For a funny, joking person, he sure was romantic.

They stopped when Fitz cleared his throat and had his arms crossed. "Am I interrupting something?" Fitz said angrily.

Sophie decided to finally stand up to him. "You know what, yes, you are. If it's okay for you to juggle girlfriends with me and Lihn, why can't I do the same?" Keefe was confused. "I'm sorry, what?" Sophie shushed him. She was getting mad. "Sophie! You don't even know the whole story! I was not playing you! There is nothing between Lihn and I! There is only me and you. And I want you." Fitz shouted.

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Oh, I'm sorry pretty boy but did you see what we were just doing? She obviously also has feelings for me." Keefe said, standing up. Keefe grabbed her other hand. They pulled back and forth and were shouting.

"She was just angry at me and got lonely so she went to you!" Fitz shouted.

"Well, I don't think she stuck her tongue in my mouth for no reason!" Keefe shouted back.

"Well, I've kissed her more than once!"

"How many times doesn't matter!"

Fitz finally got all his strength and pulled Sophie to his chest. He leaned in a kissed her. Then they parted when Keefe yanked her and she went against his chest. Keefe leaned in and kissed her. Then Fitz yanked her and they fought again.

Sophie felt anger rage inside of her. "Enough!" Sophie said as she shot her hands outward and both boys went flying against the cave wall. They fell to the ground and didn't move. There was a laugh behind her. "Sophie. Nice to see you again. You did exactly what we wanted. Good girl."

Sophie looked at Keefe and Fitz on either sides of the cave lying there unconscious. No no no! They needed her to do this. What has she done? Biana and Dex had woke up when the boys hit the stone wall. Lihn was still out.

"You made me do that?! They are my friends!" Sophie shouted as she turned to the figure in the black hoodie. "Keep on yelling, dear. It will only help us more." He was holding an open bottle and there was a flow of red light coming from Sophie's heart and into the bottle. "You are becoming more and more bad. This was way easier than we thought."

"Now come over here." The figure said. Sophie didn't come. "You want to do this the easy way and come here or the hard one where I make you?" he said. His face was covered by the hood, but Sophie knew it was a man.

Sophie didn't budge. Then she slowly felt her legs move and walk towards him when she wasn't doing anything. "How are you doing that?" She asked. "It's a secret." He said. When she stood in front of him, he made a bottle with a black light appear in his hand.

"This is what we call anger and hate. It became evil. All that anger that I collected from you made this. That is quite impressive." Then he touched her temples and a picture went into her mind. It was a heart. But, it was partly black and only a little red. "See that? That is your heart. Black means evil and red means kindness. You are slowly becoming what we want you to be."

And then Brett appeared behind the figure. "Happy to see me?" He said with a smile. "No." Sophie said. She was still really mad about everything that was happening. The figure in the hoodie stepped behind Sophie and handed her a knife. Then he put his hands on her shoulders. "Kill him. You hate him so much. You feel the rage of all the things he has done to you. He answered your Matchmaking questions wrong. He made you get matched with him. You want to hurt him. Kill him."

"This wasn't part of our deal." Brett said slowly backing up against the stone wall. Sophie raised the knife and put it to his throat. "Feel the anger, Sophie. Lash it out on him. Kill him!" The man said.

"Sophie." came a raspy voice. It was Fitz on the ground. "Don't do it." The figure looked at him. "Shut up." She looked to where Keefe was. He was gone. "Just kill him Sophie." Fitz shook his head. "Sophie, no he is making you more evil. Sophie don't!"

Sophie pressed the knife against Brett's throat harder. She hesitated. This is what they wanted. She might hate him, but killing him wasn't the answer. She slowly lowered the knife. "What? No! Kill h-" and before the man could finish, his hands slowly let go of Sophie. And he fell to the ground.

Sophie turned around. Keefe had a sharp rock. Full of blood.


	16. Announcement

**Hey guys! So sorry for not posting in two days. I had a concert yesterday, and I was busy the other day. This is another Sophitz chapter, and it has lots of information. I might post again today, I'm not sure. But...**

 **Happy Reading,  
~Katrina**

 **P.S: There is still lots that has to go down in the story, so it isn't near the ending quite yet.**

"Oh my god. Keefe what did you do?!" Sophie shouted with her hands over her mouth. She had let go of Brett and he fell to the floor. When she looked down, the figure was on the ground, dead.

"I did what needed to be done to save you." Keefe said as he dropped the rock and wiped his hands. Sophie went over to him and hugged him tight. She looked towards Fitz and saw him in pain, trying to stand from the ground.

"Fitz…" Sophie said, trying to help.

"Dont. Touch me." He said.

Sophie back away from him and Keefe held her in his arms. Fitz looked up at them and a tear ran down his cheek. "I thought you were stronger, Sophie." He said as he grabbed the way as support. "What do you mean? I stopped. I didn't kill Brett."

"Yes, but if Keefe hadn't killed the man you still would've had the idea of killing Brett in your head." Fitz said as he finally stood up, but his legs shook. Sophie let go of Keefe's hug. Sophie didn't reply. She had had enough of Fitz's discouragement. Everytime she would talk back, he had something else coming for her.

Sophie went over to Lihn, and sat next to her. "Sophie. You are very brave." Tam said. Sophie thanked him, and asked if she could help Lihn. "I trust you." He replied. Sophie put her hands on Lihn's temples. Sophie went into her mind and saw Lihn in a lake, underwater. The lake quickly drained, as if Lihn lost all her power.

She shook Lihn and looked at her.

 _Lihn! I need you to grab all your strength, and open your eyes. You are really far into your mind. I can help you. Just, take my hand._

Sophie saw Lihn take her hand and she let go of Lihn's temples. And Lihn awoke. At first, she was frightened, and she looked around. Then, she hugged Tam. Sophie smiled. "Thank you." Lihn said. As everyone went to go to Lihn, Sophie walked to the edge of the cave. There was blackness everywhere. No way out.

Fitz limped over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder for support. "Sophie-" Fitz started. Sophie didn't say anything in return, and she didn't look at him. "Sophie. Listen, I'm sorry. I got so mad at you for thinking I'd hook up with Lihn. And, I blamed you for every little thing you did because I was upset. I'll explain to you about Lihn and I. Can we just please sit? My leg hurts."

Sophie looked at him, and helped him to the ground. She sat facing him, not next to him. "When you saw Lihn and I holding hands at the hospital, it was because she wanted to see what transmitting was like. I told her, that it was easiest when you make physical contact, and I took her hand. I was showing her what it was like, and I think she thought I liked her more than a friend. Before you came in, she leaned in for a kiss, but I told her I wasn't interested like that. Look, I'm sorry. I wanted to explain sooner, but I couldn't. There is nothing between us. When we had our moment in the hospital, I knew you were the one. I always knew. I've had a crush on you since I saw you with your beautiful brown eyes at the museum. And when I saw you and Keefe, my heart felt like it was shattered in a million pieces. I knew you were getting me back for Lihn. Sophie, you're the one that I want. And I want to make sure everyone knows that."

Fitz shuffled around, and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a little box with a bow on it and handed it to her. Sophie eyed him, and opened it. It was a black swan necklace. "Fitz- I"

He looked at her, "Don't say anything. If I were you, I would think that I'm a big jerk. I just, want to make things right. Come over here." Fitz led her to this small space in the cave that was away from all the others and blocked them from everyone else.

He put the necklace on Sophie, and look in her eyes. Fitz took her hands, and leaned in so close, Sophie could feel his breath on her face. "Sophie Foster, I love you." And with that, his lips softly came against hers. Sophie loved the feeling again of him and her, and she forgave him. Sophie shuffled closer to her, lips still locked. And she put her hand on the side of his head. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, and she felt his tongue come into her mouth. They both wanted to take it a step further, but their friends were here. Fitz didn't care, they were in an area away from the others, and leaned Sophie back against the wall, his body on hers. Their lips parted, but it wasn't over. Sophie felt him go down to her neck, and she looked up, and let him do the work. His hands went all over her, and they slowly came back together, to the lips.

Sophie had never french kissed before, but this time she took the move and slithered her tongue into his mouth. She felt him smile, and it felt like they could be in the moment forever. Sophie put her hands under his shirt, and realized that Fitz's had small abs. That was cute. As he ran his hands through her hair, it got all messed up. They stopped, and put their foreheads to each other. She felt his breath on her, and her on his.

Sophie had an undershirt on, so she took off her first one. Sophie was now only wearing her tank top, and really short shorts. Fitz, had taken off his shirt. Sophie looked him in the eye and said, "Fitz Vacker, I forgive and love you." And this time, she took the move. She pushed him against the wall, and pulled his body against her. His hands went on her back, and her hands on his chest. Sophie then grabbed his head, and messed up his hair.

Fitz and her parted and they looked at each other and smiled. "I think we should go back out now." Sophie said. Fitz grabbed her, "I don't want to." Sophie smiled. "Trust me, I'd stay in here forever, but we have to go find a way out of here with the others. And with that, they got dressed and went back out. Sophie hadn't realized that her hair was totally messed and when they all looked at Fitz and her, they knew what had happened.

"Well, it looks like you two had an affair." Keefe said frowning. "Um, about that." Fitz said. Everyone had stood up, and faced them. "Fitz and I have to tell you something." Sophie said, taking his hand. "We are now dating." Fitz said with a smile. Sophie looked at everyone and some looked happy, others mad. Tam said, "Well, congratulations! You two make a great couple."

Dex smiled and congratulated them, and so did Biana. Keefe and Lihn were not happy. Lihn had looked sad, and Keefe looked angry. "Sophie?" Keefe asked. Sophie looked at him. "So, what happened between us was nothing?" He asked sadly. "Fitz and I have been really close. We've spent a lot of time together, and we think this is right. What happened with us, was also real, but Keefe, I love Fitz. We can still be best friends though." Sophie tried to say nicely.

Fitz smiled at Sophie, leaned in, and kissed her. It was short, but then they looked at the others and they clapped. "Now. We just have to find a way to get out of here." Biana said.


	17. The Key

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't posted in like 5 days. I have been SO busy. I had my spelling bee at school (I got 5th out of 10th place), I had a girl scout meeting (my mom is the leader so I have to go early), I had a school dance, all week at school was a different event day (like Jersey day, Twin Day, Hat day, etc.), I have a dentist appointment, I have Sunday School, homework, I have to practice my cello, write daily in my journal, AND keep up with my daily chores. I know, a lot. I have been writing this chapter for days, but I only got to write like a paragraph because my mom would call me downstairs and I would have to leave, or do something. I decided, I won't get a long chapter in time for my readers to leave the story and forget. So, I just made the ending more of an ending than a stopping point, and I am posting it. Since this month is so busy, and next month too, I will now only be posting 3 days a week. I don't know which specific days, just the days I am free. Sorry, but it's better than no posts at all, right? Well, I hope you enjoy!**

Everyone was asleep. Biana was the only one up. It was three days later, no one could find a way out. Biana wanted to be left alone, so she went to the small hole area where Sophie and Fitz were before.

Biana sat in there, in the dark, thinking about her family. How she probably will never see them again, and when they will get food. Those three days, no one had or got food. Everyone was becoming weaker and weaker so they slept more.  
Biana dragged her hands along the walls around her, looking for something that could help them. She stopped, and leaned against the rock wall. _We will never get out_ she thought. Biana laid her head on the side wall, and when she did, the rock pushed inward. "What the-"

She looked at the little hole that had just been made from the rock that got pushed back, and she stuck her hand inside. She felt something, and pulled it out. A key. There was a tag on it too. It read,

 _If you have found this, good job. But your not quite to the exit yet. Find the keyhole, and put the key in. Maybe then you will have made progress._

Wow, that was nice. Biana ran into the big room and saw all her friends sleeping. Fitz and Sophie were cuddled in a corner, Tam and Lihn were with Dex on the floor, and Keefe was alone on the other side of the cave. He slept with his arms crossed, and he leaned against the wall while sitting. Fitz was lying against the wall, and Sophie put her head on him.

"Guys." Biana said, sort of quietly, trying to wake them in a nice voice. "Guys." She said again. Nothing. "Guys!" Biana said louder. Keefe quickly sat up, and said "Wh- what?" Sophie slowly raised her head, and rubbed her eyes. Fitz awoke too, followed by Tam, Lihn, and Dex.

"What's going on?" Tam asked. Before Biana could speak, a small gurgling noise came from the other side of the cave. Everyone turned to Keefe. "What? It's not like the noise is new. We've all been having tummy problems for the past three days." Keefe said while rubbing his belly.

Biana held up the key, "I might have found a way out of here."


	18. Frozen

**Hey guys! So sorry for the inactivity. I've been really sad the past few days, and yesterday was the worst. I cried myself to sleep, and when I woke up this morning, I didn't want to get up and live through the day. So I slept in a lot. Then, I wanted to do something to clear my mind, and that was writing. I hate how I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry. I will lower my posts to twice a week. Sorry, I've just been really busy and bleh.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **Katrina**

"I found it! I found it!" Dex shouted from across the cave. Sophie wasn't surprised, he was the best person at clues. Everyone had been searching for the keyhole for a few hours. We even took breaks. Two of us would have a break, while the rest worked, then they got back to work and another two got a break.

Everyone rushed to Dex, who had his hand on a small corner of the wall. He pressed on it, and the rock popped out. He handed it to Fitz, and he said it felt like plastic. Inside the little hole he created, was a keyhole.

"Ready everyone?" Biana said, looking at the others. We all nodded.

Biana put the key in the lock, and turned. The ground started to shake, and the wall started to crumble. We backed up, and saw a big hole that crumbled to the ground. Inside, was pitch blackness except one speck of light in the distance.  
"Let's go." Sophie said. She stepped in first, and followed the light. Behind her came Fitz, Biana, Keefe, and the others. They walked for hours and hours, and they haven't gotten any closer to the light. They couldn't even see the entrance anymore.

"I think this is a trap." Keefe said. "No, it can't be, the note on the key said-" Biana said before she was interrupted. "The note was probably a fake. Now we're lost and trapped." Keefe said, crossing his arms.

Sophie had an idea. Could she transmit from here?

"Fitz. Take my hand." She commanded. He took her hand and Sophie instructed, "I'm going to reach my mind out to look for anyone that can help. I need you to give me more power so I can stretch father."

"Okay." Fitz said. They took each others hands and Sophie closed her eyes and stretched her mind as far as possible.

 _Hello? Is anyone there? I need help! Me and my friends are trapped. Hello! Hello! Anyone? Please help!_

 _Hello?_

 _Oh my god, thank goodness. I need help. My name is Sophie Foster, and my friends and I are trapped underground. Someone took us!_

 _Oh my god. Are you kids okay? Are you hurt?_

 _We are all fine… for now. There is a really bad group of people that trapped us. Please help._

 _Where are you guys?_

 _I don't know. We're underground someone. We got here by being sucked into a black hole._

 _Oh no. This isn't good. Listen, Sophie, I need you to stay calm. I am calling the Council right now. I am so impressed by how well you are keeping your mind stressed, so just keep it a little longer. I have to call them, stay stretched!_

"Sophie!" everyone shouted. Someone shook her. "W-what happened?" She asked, dizzy and on the ground. "You fainted." Fitz said. She quickly sat up. "How long have I been like this?" Fitz thought, "A few minutes, why?"

"Fitz, take my hand. I connected with someone. They said they were going to call for help, and to stay stretched out so they can contact me again. Fitz, hurry!"

"Let me do it, you are too weak." Fitz said.

After a small argument, Sophie agreed. She took his hands, and he closed his eyes. Sophie pushed her power into him.

 _Hello?_ Fitz transmitted.

 _Hello! Who are you? Where is Sophie?_

 _I'm her friend, she got weak from transmitting so far. She is way better than me, so I can't last as long as she did so please hurry._

 _I called the council. They said that no one has been in that black hole in decades. There are specific ones, and you and your friends got trapped in a very old one. Since it is old, it will be easier to get you guys out. They need a special person to get you out. Very rare talent. I forget what it is called. Stay where you guys are help is-_

 _Hello? Hello? Where did you go?_

Fitz opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was sitting on the ground, eyes closed. Sophie was still holding his hands. Her eyes were closed too, and no one was moving.

"Guys?" Fitz said. He let go of Sophie's hands and she didn't move at all. She stayed in that position. Fitz looked around and saw the distant light. It had turned blue. Then, his eyes closed. He didn't know why, he wasn't doing it. And he froze.


	19. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! I know... it's been like a while. I've recently been really depressed and I have had a tough time through life. And not to forget that I have Field Hockey practice almost every day throughout the week, and if I don't, I have a game sometimes on the weekend. I've been super busy with school, and this summer I did a lot of traveling, and I just have been SO busy that I haven't touched, read, or even remembered that I wrote this story. I just recently remembered because I got an email that someone requested I continue the story. I don't know if I should because my audience probably forgets the whole story, and everyone that read it might not get emails when I post anymore because I haven't posted in forever. I would please ask that everyone that is reading this please leave a review and tell me these things:**

 **1.) If you liked the story.**

 **2.) If you REMEMBER the story**

 **3.) If you want me to continue the story**

 **4.) If you have any suggestions for what should happen next. (I already am starting a layout on how I am going to try and continue the story and soon enough, end it but I'd like to see what you guys want.)**

 **Also, if I do start writing it again, I will have to set days that I will be posting, because right now I don't have any free days until almost the end of October because of my play, Field Hockey, and school. I only have the weekend and I work on Sunday's and Saturday's I have games so it's going to be hard. BUT I feel really bad for my audience for just stopping the story and disappearing for months. So, if more than 10 people reply saying they want the story to continue, I will update you guys and tell you what days I will be posting.**

 **Stay happy!**

 **Katrina**

 **Oh and P.S: I read my story again and it's SUPER cringy and SUPER bad and I'm like not even wanting to continue it, but if I get a lot of reviews saying to continue, then I will. But that will have to take some convincing lol**


End file.
